


Viradelfia: Das Nest der Mottenmutter Kira

by Jay_SkyWalker



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abenteuer, Action/Adventure, Archäologie, Cat, Demons, Dämonen, KatZen, Kater, Monter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_SkyWalker/pseuds/Jay_SkyWalker
Summary: Der Hobby-Archäologe Anderten de Michel und der schwarze Kater Francisco müssen in den kalten Gebirgen von Nepal ihre Kraft bis zu den letzten Fasern nutzen, um heil die Gefahren, die sich in den dunkelsten Ecken befinden, zu überwinden. Dabei stießen sie auf neue Entdeckungen und entlüften Geheimnisse über ein mysteriöses Artefakt.Was zwischen die zwei Freunde 10 Jahre vorher erlebt hatten und wie sie deren Ziele Stück für Stück näher kamen wird ebenfalls erzählt.Diese Geschichte wird nicht fortgesetzt





	Viradelfia: Das Nest der Mottenmutter Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Diese ist nur der erste Kapitel einer bereits geschriebenen Geschichte. Es ist ein Test.
> 
> Liest das überhaupt jemand?  
> was sonst.

Hoch über die Wolkenmeere kletterte Anderten de Michel, ein junger Mann an einem schmalen Turm hoch, der mit einer dicken Schicht Eis und etwas Schnee bedeckt war. Nur die dünne Spitze, an der er sich fest hielt, ragte aus dem bedeckten Turm heraus. Der Schneesturm und der kalte, blasse Nebel, aus den einige weitere Türme aus der Ferne strebten, verdeckten die Sicht der weit liegenden Erde unter ihm  
Sein Ledermantel und sein dunkelroter Rollkragenpullover war das einzige, welches ihn vor der Kälte, die sich um ihn fassten schützte und seinen Körper warm genug hielt. Und die Studententasche, diese fest an ihn befestigt wurde, diente gut um seinen haarigen, kleinen Freund sicher mit sich zu transportieren.  
Es war ein kleiner schwarzer Kater mit einem strengen Blick in einem winzigen Butler-Outfit. Der Kater schlüpfte seinen Kopf aus der Tasche, zog eine alte Pilotenbrille über die Augen und schaute sich um. Die Pilotenbrille half ihnen vor der starken Helligkeit und der Schneeblindheit, um die Umgebung unproblematisch erkennen zu können.  
„Siehst du was?“ fragte der junge Mann. Sein weißes Haar fing schon seit einer längeren Zeit Schneeflocken auf, und die kurzen, dünnen Haarsträhnen waren bereits zu Eis gefroren.  
„Nicht viel.“ sagte der Kater, dabei klang seine Stimme tief und einem erwachsenen Mann ähnlich.  
„Warte... Sieh dort hin!“  
Der junge Mann sah etwas rechts zum gegenüberliegenden Turm, der durch den Eis und Schnee, wie eine Bergspitze aussehen lässt. Ein kleiner spitzer Dach schaute hinter den Felsen heraus.  
„Kein Zweifel. Dort befindet sich sicher eine Ruine. Da sind bestimmt einige kleine Artefakte“, sagte der junge Mann.  
„Schön und gut, aber wie um Teufelswillen kommst du dort hin? Springen kannst du ziemlich weit, jedoch nicht weit genug um dort hin zu gelangen“, sagte Der Kater. „Außerdem...“, fügte er noch hinzu. „...Will ich nicht von dieser Höhe fallen. Da hilft nicht einmal auf einer Menge dicke Schneeschichten zu landen.“  
Der Kater hörte plötzlich das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses.  
Der Mann öffnete die Reißverschlüsse, die vom Handgelenk bis zu den Schulterblatt führten und das ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte der Kater in der gewissen Ahnung was als Antwort zu erwarten war.  
„Was denkst du den was ich vor hab? Ich gleite zur anderen Seite. Doch zu erst muss ich genügend Platz für meine Flügel verschaffen.“ Er griff mit der Anderen Hand nach der Spitze des Turmes auf der er sich befand und öffnete den anderen Reißverschluss am Arm.  
„Ist das nicht viel zu Riskant? Bei dem Schneesturm?“  
„Meine Flügeln sind perfekt für kalte und windige Orte geschaffen. Bleib am besten in der Tasche. Ich schließe sie, damit du nicht raus fliegst.“  
„Es ist ziemlich lange her als du letztens geglitten bist, aber ich vertraue dir.“  
„Ach, es liegt nur einige Meter von unseren Turm entfernt. Mach nicht so ein Drama.“, sagte er.  
Er zog seine Handschuhe aus und steckte sie mit in der Tasche, denn sie störten nur.  
Weiße Federn wuchsen aus seinen Armen und wurden im Handumdrehen immer größer und größer, dabei stießen die gigantischen Schwungfedern geschmeidig aus den Handknöchel und bildeten grauweiße Bänderungen an den Federspitzen. Die restlichen Federn an den Schulterblättern schlüpften aus der schmalen Reitverschlussöffnung des Mantels, während die Ärmeln gegen den Wind wehten. Nur noch der Pullover mit den breiten Lücken für die Federn, schützte die Haut einigermaßen vor der Kälte. Ohne seine warmen Handschuhe fror die Hand schnell und nahm eine rote Farbe an den Fingerspitzen an.  
Er atmete tief ein und seufzte die warme Luft wieder aus, so entstand eine kleine Rauchwolke aus seinem Atem, die zum Himmel hinab stieg und sich auflöste. Der Junge Mann sprang vom Turm ab, dehnte seine langen Schwungfedern aus und gleitet zu der anderen Seite. Um neuen Schwung auf zu bauen, sank er etwas tiefer und baute somit Geschwindigkeit auf, bis er wieder aufstieg und schneller um die Ruine gleiten konnte. Er Flog die Bergspitze mit der Ruine vorbei, damit die Landung, beim Rückflug nicht zu steil nach unten ging, und dadurch Schaden abbekommen kann. Der junge Mann stieg hoch genug, sodass er etwas langsamer wurde, und seine Flugrichtung leichter ändern konnte. Nachdem er die kleine Ruine von oben hinauf sah, gleitet er langsam, und ein bisschen senkrecht nach unten zur Ruine. Nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam glitt er zum Eingang und landete mit einer Vorwärtsrolle in dem einräumigen Gebäude. Gekniet mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Holzboden sah er sich kurz um, bevor er aufrecht stand. Wände und Dach waren halb eingestürzt und der gesamte Raum war fast leer. Nur fast, denn es befand sich eine Kiste in der rechten Ecke. Der junge Mann öffnete die Tasche und ließ den Kater aus der Tasche schlüpfen. Die Federn ließ er wieder in seiner Haut schrumpfen, währenddessen er zu der Kiste ging. Er öffnete sie und entdeckte eine kleine Schachtel in ihr. Sie war noch gut vorhanden und mit Garn sicher zusammen gebunden. „Na? Was meinst du? Was befindet sich wohl da drinnen?“ fragte der Junge neugierig.  
„Am besten wir öffnen sie, wenn wir zurück sind, Anderten. Das Risiko, dass etwas wichtiges drinnen vom Schneesturm weggeblasen wird, ist zu riskant. Immerhin ist es in dem Raum ziemlich windig... und kalt.“  
„also dann... lasst uns nach Hause fliegen, Francisco.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich könnte kotzen. Ein Glück, dass ich schon besser schreiben kann, als dieser trockener Mist. Ist eh nur Test


End file.
